Faded Blue
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Sentinel was captured by Megatron, the mech trying to get the Allspark shards location. Unfortunately, Sentinel has a big mouth, but he has his pride and his want and arrogance, which are a bad formula for an impatient warlord. And it's all ripped right out of him by Megatron, his innocence gone, a secret to hide so deep. Full version on A03.


Summary: Sentinel was captured by Megatron, the mech trying to get the Allspark shards location. Unfortunately, Sentinel has a big mouth, but he has his pride and his want and arrogance, which are a bad formula for an impatient warlord. And it's all ripped right out of him by Megatron, his innocence gone, a secret to hide so deep. Full version on A03!

Rating: Mature, though there is a MA version on A03.

Disclaimer: If only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

Image: Sentinel's Inner Pain by Paw07.

…

Of Pride and Power and Pain,

A dark demon fell like rain.

Stealing the innocent and pleasure,

And dreams from the young forever,

Left in his blood and hate,

He gave in broken and afraid.

…

Sentinel didn't know how it had come to this …

He really didn't like to think about it because for once… he couldn't blame it on anyone else. It was best not to blame the dead for his rotten luck or at least Jazz had better be dead. Yes, they were just some no name rookies, Optimus' crew, but then again they hadn't expected to be attacked by Megatron. Optimus had been lying, he had been sure before the grey mech punched him out, and that even if there were a few Con's on the mud ball that there weren't any truly dangerous ones.

He had been wrong… and was suffering for it now as the warlord's captive.

Why hadn't the grey mech taken someone else?

Because he was the highest rank there, he knew that.

Leaning his helm forward, feeling the cuffs tug around his wrists. He swallowed hard to keep from whimpering as two shadows overfell him again. He wished Magnus was here. This was supposed to be a routine check in, to check on the Allspark's status and how many shards had been found.

He wasn't supposed to be here, knocked out and dragged to some unknown location, gagged and bound like a common criminal.

Was he going to die like this? He had so many plans… he'd never get to be Magnus. He'd never get to prove that he was better than Optimus like everyone always murmur in their academy days.

"So tell me," purred Megatron as he grabbed Sentinel by his chin and dragged the bound mech onto his knees as he pulled out the gag, "How many shards have the Autobot's collected, where are they and does Ultra Magnus know I'm here? Will he be sending more men?"

The blue mech bore his dentals and stated, "I will not betray the Autobot cause."

_Nor my dream… a traitor cannot become Magnus. _Thought the Prime to himself as a grey claw suddenly dug into one of his shoulders, drawing energon and making him whimper as the life liquid dripped down his back. He could take pain. He would have to know how to take pain if he was ever going to get everyone's respect.

Everyone would see him when this was over. He'd get a medal and everyone's aspirations. He just had to survive and keep his mouth shut. The latter … might be difficult to do.

"Well, I'm sure I can convince you otherwise," purred Megatron, his clawed digits gleaming in the dull light. "I'm sure I can."

…

Sentinel coughed up a little energon, the liquid running down his jaw. He had been half beaten and slapped around, shocks sent through his body whenever he said something that displeased the warlord. In truth, it could have been worse… they could crack his other optic and blind him entirely.

Megatron stared at the electro prod. In truth, he was great at torture and had been doing so for countless vorns, but he didn't have time for this. He was truthfully bored. The youngling, if barely an adult, had been given interrogation training and his whimpers and barks were all practiced so well that this wasn't as much fun as it might have been if the Autobot was untrained.

He wanted some real screams. In fact, the first time an armor panel had been ripped off, wires bore for claws to rip off… well, Sentinel barely gave a pathetic wail but it was mostly restrained. He was a Prime after all so he had practiced that kind of pain.

But that wasn't as infuriating as the fact the blue Prime had a mouth on him. A cocky little bastard, spouting Autobot propaganda and that he would one day be Magnus and take revenge for this.

Unlikely. That would be the day, but at least it kept the warlord slightly entertained. At this point he just wanted to beat the brat into the rock bed because the Autobot was irritating more so for his back talk than for not giving Megatron the information he wanted.

"I-I barely felt that," choked Sentinel holding back a shutter, the torture only going on for about an groon or two now, some of his arm blackened where the prod had struck. "Y-you call yourself a warlord. Pathetic."

Red optics becoming slits, the grey mech leaned down so his face was a few inches from the other, baring his denta as he stated, "You have a big mouth, Autobot. A cocky little bastard. I'm going to play with you until I get what I want. Spare yourself a painful death and TELL ME WHERE THE FRAGMENTS ARE!"

Pressing down the fear and realization that he might deactivate here on this stone floor in a cave from the looks of it, burnt and bleeding and probably missing a lot more of his armored panels by the end, Sentinel did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

He spat at the warlord… right on the face.

Standing up quickly, lip raised in disgusted, the grey mech quickly wiped the energon and spittle mix off of his face and glared at it a moment before he whisked it away. Little slagger. Megatron knew he could torture the blue mech for days but he was sure he wouldn't break the little Prime before he offlined being the frail Autobot he was. Pride for some mech's was harder to break then paneling and melted wiring. This 'Bot was cocky and big mouthed and upheld the Autobot's beliefs to the last … the Autobot was prepared to be tortured and he was too proud to allow anything else.

Huffing, wondering what to do. He stared at the Autobot's face wondering what would be deserving punishment for such a proud mech… So proud that his face was still blemish free despite the cracked optic. There was not a scratch or dent there because the Prime had been protecting it while he was being kicked around. A proud and vain mech indeed. It was almost a shame he had to ruin that pretty face even though it did have a big mouth on it, a mouth he was going to break.

A thought, so hard and fast and dark hit the grey mech that his spike almost pressurized of its own accord under his cod piece. It was a big mouth… a really big, wet mouth, perfect for screaming and moans with that vocalizer and it had been a long time… fifty years, almost a full vorn, since Megatron had had any and none of his men were really that appetizing.

Smiling wickedly, Megatron grabbed the blue mech by his huge chin and stated, "I will only ask you one more time… where are the shards that have been collected and will Ultra Magnus be sending any more men? Speak or you will never forget what I'll do to you next."

"Frag you! No amount of torture will make me betray my planet or my Magnus," _or label me as a traitor _thought Sentinel silently. If he let even an ounce of info out, he might be labeled as a traitor or lose his rank and if that happened… he would never be Magnus. He could fix his beaten in face after he was rescued… he would not be able to salvage a ruined reputation though.

Shrugging, a huge smile on the warlord's face in a mil-a-second, the grey mech murmured, "No… I'll be fragging you."

The blue mech didn't even get to digest the insult as he was punched in the face, right over the springs in the right side of his jaw. Sentinel couldn't help but yelp, knowing it the jaw spring was broken before he even tried to move his jaw. He would still be able to throw insults, true, but the side of his jaw was probably hanging now and he would have no luck biting if any small limbs if they came to close to his face.

Slagger.

Yet, before the blue mech could even release another cocky insult, he found himself being dragged forward by his helm, almost tripping twice as he struggled to walk as the energon cuffs dug into his back with his wrists and sapped his energon so he couldn't put up much of a struggle.

Not that that stopped Sentinel, "You hit like a femme."

Megatron, who was heading towards his throne for some reason, stalled to glare at the blue mech for a moment before he stated, "We'll see who is little more than a femme."

Then, instead of being hit again, the Prime stared in confusion as the grey mech sat down, dragging a chain that had been attached to the cuffs forward until the blue mech slammed against grey legs. Sentinel immediately got a sick feeling when the chain was snapped into a locking mechanism on the throne and then with widening optics he watched as Megatron smile wickedly and then reach for his cod piece.

"I said you would regret this. A big mouth can be a bad thing and you are going to learn that the hard way," purred Megatron as he pulled the cod piece away, revealing what was beneath that. He then smiled at the blue mech, loving the fear that appeared in those optics, even if one was cracked.

Sentinel yelped immediately, knowing what the warlord was going to do to try and get information out of him. He could not let this happen. This would ruin his reputation even more so than being a traitor. If people knew his mouth, for why else had the fragger ruin his lovely jaw, was anywhere near that fragger's equipment… he'd never get the respect needed to be voted in as the next Magnus. Yet, just as he struggled to get on his knees and as far away as the chain would allow, two large hands reached out and grabbed either side of his helm and slammed the Prime's face downward.

…

The next groon was horror, even when it was over, Megatron leaning over him and whispering, You came like a little virgin too … Now tell me… where are the shards?"

Still struggling to vent, knowing he was sullied in a way that could never be undone and that he only had one point of salvation left, Sentinel whispered, "No."

Megatron … merely smiled.

XXX

Paw07: I'm a horrible person… but I like torturing the characters I like. Anyway, until I can get to the story the story 'Webs' this is the only Sentinel attention I can offer. And yes, this was up before but was deleted. I personally would like to know why, there is no real smex in this. Regardless, enjoy … again.


End file.
